Anything Could Happen
by aika-rhapsodie
Summary: When Ryder kissed Marley, everything changed. What used to be clear, suddenly was blurred. It wasn't that she didn't love Jake, but she couldn't deny there was something between her and Ryder. Is it possible to love two people at once? And who will Marley choose? Who knows; anything could happen! A Ryder/Marley/Jake story. Takes place after 'I Do'


**Okay, so this is a Jake/Marley/Ryder fanfiction. I really like this storyline, because, while there have been love triangles on Glee, different members of the trio have always hated each other. But with this one, there is friendship involved, which I think makes it far more interesting.**

**WARNING: this chapter will be Marley/Ryder. There will be some Jarley chapters coming up, I promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**A/N: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or any of the songs used in this fanfiction (Unfaithful by Rihanna).**

You know when something happens, and it changes everything you thought you knew? And you can't get it out of your mind, no matter how hard you try?

Well that was what had happened to Marley Rose.

Before that moment, Marley's life was as close to perfect as it had ever been. She had friends, she had glee and she had Jake – this gorgeous, talented, sweet, great guy, who actually liked _her_!; it was like all her dreams for her life were coming true.

And then it happened. She hadn't provoked him in anyway; at least she didn't think she did. Was there something she hadn't seen, didn't know? How could she not have noticed it if there was? Whatever was behind it, Ryder had kissed her. Ryder, Jake's _best friend_, had kissed her. And worst of all, as much as she didn't want to admit it or believe it, she had felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt it. And that scared her more than anything.

After days of abnormality, Jake noticed Marley wasn't being herself. 'Is everything okay, babe?'

'Of course it is,' she would reply tightening her grip on his hand and pushing any feelings of doubt or confusion away. 'Why wouldn't it be?'

* * *

One afternoon, she was alone in the auditorium. She booked it on occasions to rehearse. It was also a kind of sacred place for her. She knew it sounded strange, but the stage for her, was like a church; it was a place where she could really be alone with her thoughts and where felt closer to any higher power she thought might or could exist.

Although today, it didn't feel very holy. It was tainted by guilt and the feeling of betrayal, which was reflected from her own thoughts and feelings.

Anyone could tell what Marley was feeling by the songs she sung. Her choice today while obvious seemed to fit her current state.

'Story of my life, searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul, 'cause it seems that wrong, really loves my company,' sung Marley out to an empty audience.

'I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why, everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be, a murderer.'

Marley stood centre stage, completely still as the piano played a final refrain.

'That's a little dramatic view of things,' said a voice from behind her.

Marley quickly turned to see the face behind the voice, although she recognized it automatically. And sure enough, stepping out of the darkness of the wings was Ryder Lynn.

'It's just how I feel,' she said turning her head to look away from him.

'Just so you know, you weren't unfaithful to Jake; I kissed you remember.'

'Then why do I feel so guilty?' Marley said with her head down and ready to leave the auditorium.

'Where are you going Marley?'

'I'm leaving.'

'We need to talk about this.'

'There's nothing to talk about,' Marley said heading to the quickest exit out of there.

'We both know that's not true,' said Ryder. Marley stopped in her tracks.

'Fine,' Marley said turning back around to face him. 'You kissed me.'

'Yes.'

'Why did you do it?'

'The answer to that seems pretty obvious don't you think,' Ryder put frankly.

'Well it wasn't obvious to me until recently, but I think there was probably a better way to tell me!'

'How could you not tell how much I liked you? I mean, how could I not?'

'That's beside the point. A more important question I guess is was what were you thinking?! You're Jake's best friend. I'm his _girlfriend_. How did you think this would turn out?!'

'I know, I wasn't thinking! All I knew was that I needed to kiss you in that moment.'

Marley made no argument to that. She didn't have one.

'Look, the last thing I want to do is hurt Jake-' said Ryder.

'Neither do I!' Marley interrupted. 'I love him.'

'Do you really?'

'Of course I do!' said Marley angrily. 'What sort of question is that?'

'If you really loved him truly and deeply, don't you think this would have bothered you less?'

Marley didn't know how to answer that, and she didn't want to. Probably because there may actually be some truth behind it.

Ryder continued walking slowly towards her. 'Like I was saying, I don't wanna hurt Jake, but -. I know this sounds terrible as Jake's best friend, but he just doesn't love you, the way you deserve to be loved.'

'How can you say that? How do you know that?'

'Because you deserve everything; to be treated like the precious jewel you are. To have someone listen to all the things you say, remember the small intimate details that make you, you, and to have someone who knows not to push you or pressure you in any way.'

'Jake didn't do that!'

'I know, he told me. But he shouldn't even have thought about it, because he'd know then that you weren't ready. And beyond all of that Marley, I _know_ how I feel about you. And I've never felt this way about anyone before.' By this point, Ryder was right in front of Marley. Ever so slowly and cautiously, he inched even closer, until they were less than a breath away from one another. She could feel the warmth radiating from him, could almost taste him just at the memory of the last time they were this close. It was intoxicating. 'You're incredible Marley,' Ryder whispered as he went to close the gap between their lips.

Marley quickly regained control of herself. 'Ryder, stop,' she said as she put a hand on his chest and push him a little way away from her.

'Are you asking me to stop because you don't want me to kiss you or because deep down you want me to?' asked Ryder.

Marley just stared at him; they were still so close. She could tell he was waiting on an answer but the expression on his face. But in all honesty, in all Marley knew about herself, she did not for the life of her know the answer to that question. So she just slowly backed away and left as quickly as she could. And didn't dare to look back.


End file.
